


The Lovable Due South Family

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Sums up my feelings of the only season I had seen when I wrote this--Season 3





	The Lovable Due South Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Lovable Due South Family  


## The Lovable Due South Family

  
by  
Adia

A Mountie and A Cop  
Who would have ever thought?  
Benny captured our hearts  
With all his Canadian smarts  
And isn't he perfect  
In his Mountie outfit  
Personally, I love Ray  
Who is actually Stanley K.  
Both vulnerable and tough  
I will never get enough  
Stella has all the luck  
Because Stan she used to...  
Anyway! I love Fraser Senior too  
Nothing that dead man can't do  
Can't forget Inspector Thatcher  
Her self-control I admire  
To live with Ben the Mountie  
And not be chanting, "Mount Me!"  
Gotta love Turnbull  
He is never dull  
With his weird and wacky way  
I'd love to watch him everyday  
Francesca's crazy plans are so funny  
Always determined to make Frase her hunny  
Around the station she does a little dance  
Trying her best to get into Fraser's pants  
Huey and Dewey  
They're so cute and cuddly  
Always thinking up wild schemes  
Living their lives in day dreams  
Even Opera singing Mort  
Who is the weird sort  
Has a line of work that seems so vile  
Yet he always finds a way to smile  
Welsh seems so unhappy  
Life must be rather crappy  
But he's a good guy  
Oh no! I think I'm gonna cry  
Can't forget the real Ray  
Who came back just to say  
"Hey Benny," and who knew?  
I would miss him so much too  
I can't believe it's over...  
I will love Due South forever!!

The End  
(~MDK~)  
October 1998  
This was my first attempt at any fanfic. If this needs a disclaimer then  
I'd  
just like to  
add that all these characters belong to Alliance not me (pitty, pitty)  
Meanwhile, sueing me wouldn't do much good seens how I am only 18  
and I  
don't even have a job yet so... (shrug) it probably wouldn't  
do much  
good.


End file.
